Juste pour une nuit, l'oubli
by Vestalie
Summary: Quand la réalité est trop cruelle, mieux vaut oublier. Même si le réveil sera difficile, même si ce n'est qu'une illusion, je ne veux pas renoncer à cette nuit. [yaoi]


**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de tales of symphonia ne sont pas à moi, mais à namco.****

**Notes : **voici mon premier Kralloyd !Et par la même occasion, mon premier lemon (et sûrement le dernier, vu la catastrophe que c'est XD). Donc, attention, inceste, et acte sexuel plus ou moins décrit. Je vous aurais prévenu ;)

**Cette fic est un cadeau pour off ! Je sais que j'avais promis que tu l'aurais pour la fin des vacances de la Toussaint, et que celles de Noël sont maintenant largement passées. Excuses-moi ;) Si jamais cette histoire ne te plais pas, ne te gêne pas pour le dire, je t'en écrirais une autre**

**Juste pour une nuit, l'oubli**

Le groupe de l'élue avançait d'un pas incertain dans les rues bondées d'Altamira. La nuit, on disait que la station balnéaire n'était pas du tout la même, et ils en faisaient l'expérience en direct. A croire que tous les hôtels étaient désertés et que les plaisanciers s'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans les rues, ou encore au casino. Une ambiance électrique qui semblait parfaitement convenir à l'élu de Tesse'h'alla...

-Cette ville est mon paradis !

-Mais bien sûr, Zélos, soupira Génis alors que le rouquin faisait des repérages parmi les serveuses du bar où ils se trouvaient, espérant trouver une nouvelle conquête.

Lloyd, lui n'était pas très à l'aise. Mis à part sa sensation d'étouffement au milieu de toute cette foule, il se sentait épié, surveillé. Mais pas par un ennemi ; c'était une surveillance amicale, plus une protection qu'autre chose. Et il s'en voulait de ressentir ce sentiment de sécurité, car il savait très bien qui était la seule personne à lui faire ressentir ça...

Il balaya du regard l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, espérant à chaque instant le voir. Et comme d'habitude, c'était des visages étrangers et lointains qu'il voyait.

-Lloyd, ça va, lui demanda Raine en posant une main sur son épaule.

Il ne sursauta même pas et se contenta de se tourner lentement vers elle et de la fixer quelques instants, sans vraiment réfléchir. Il ne comprit son erreur quand il décela la surprise et l'inquiétude dans les yeux de son professeur.

Mince ! Il avait oublié de sourire, d'avoir l'air idiot, de montrer qu'il ne pensait pas à ses problèmes, qu'il ne pensait pas à lui.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais paroles réconfortantes ou réprimande, Lloyd s'en foutait. Tout ce qui lui importait c'était lui. Lui qui avait fait semblant de l'aimer, lui qui l'avait quitté et que désormais il devait haïr. Il se détourna du professeur sans attendre qu'elle ait fini de lui parler sans l'écouter ; au milieu de ces inconnus, il lui avait semblé reconnaître un visage douloureusement familier. Il entendit juste Raine prononcer son nom d'une voix indignée alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans la foule du bar. Il allait aussi vite qu'il pouvait, peut-être même qu'il courait, bousculant les gens sans ménagement.

S'il avait pu, il se serait giflé. C'était quoi cette réaction excessive ?! Dans une ville aussi bondée, il était normal de se sentir observé, ça ne voulait rien dire, c'était lui qui se faisait des idées. Des idées...

Il porta sa main à ses lèvres, le flash d'un baiser s'imprimant sur sa rétine. Cette sensation de bien être qu'il ne ressentirait plus. Il eut alors du mal à respirer, l'air refusant d'accéder à ses poumons. Il s'arrêta en plein milieu de la grande salle, essayant vainement de reprendre son souffle, mais rien n'y fit. Les clients et les serveurs lui rentraient dedans en faisant des remarques sur son manque de réflexe.

Le jeune épéiste entoura son ventre de ses bras, se penchant légèrement, la respiration toujours aussi sifflante. Il était un campagnard lui, toutes ces personnes ne rentreraient même pas dans Isélia ! C'était normal qu'il fasse une petite crise d'agoraphobie. Mais s'il n'y avait que ça...

Sa vue se brouilla un instant, et l'espace d'une seconde il se sentit perdre conscience. Mais il sentit aussi deux bras puissant le rattraper et le soulever légèrement pour l'aider à marcher vers la sortie. Il connaissait cette étreinte rassurante, ce parfum si particulier, cette sensation de sécurité...

L'inconnu l'aida à s'asseoir sur un banc, à l'écart des passages, et s'éloigna quelques instants, visiblement pour aller chercher quelque chose. Lloyd était toujours plus ou moins dans les vapes, et il poussa un grognement de douleur quand il sentit la migraine qui commençait. Il porta une main à sa tempe, se massant légèrement, comme pour faire partir la douleur. C'est à ce moment là que son « sauveur » revint, lui mettant la canette qu'il était allé chercher dans un distributeur sous le nez. Lloyd consentit à ouvrir un œil et à prendre la canette en soufflant un bref merci ; il stoppa alors net, fixant la main qu'il effleurait des doigts n'osant lever la tête pour voir cet inconnu.

_Une mitaine violette !!_

Il resta crispé, n'osant y croire, et serra la canette dans ses mains. De nouveaux souvenirs le submergèrent, des sensations qu'il aurait voulu à tout prix oublier. Des lèvres sur les siennes, des mains parcourant son corps, sa bouche découvrant une peau douce et savoureuse.

Il secoua la tête en se crispant encore plus pour sortir ces images de son esprit, mais il sentit une main se poser sur son front. Une main chaude et bienveillante qui lui avait tant manqué.

-Ça va aller ? Tu m'as inquiété dans ce bar, tu sais.

Lloyd ferma les yeux quelques instants, savourant ce contact, et décortiquant chacune des syllabes de cette voix si douce, grave et suave.

-Kratos, souffla-t-il après un moment de silence.

Comme ramené à la réalité, l'ange retira sa main et s'éloigna du garçon. Un sourire sarcastique étira les lèvres de ce dernier, alors qu'il levait des yeux blasés vers le mercenaire.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour moi maintenant ? La bonne blague...

Ils se fixèrent quelques instants, à l'affût de la moindre réaction chez l'autre. Jamais Kratos n'avait vu une expression si désabusée dans le regard de son fils, et il se haïssait pour ça. Il savait que c'était à cause de lui que le jeune garçon souffrait autant, qu'il lui avait brisé le cœur. Mais si seulement Lloyd savait... S'il savait qu'être ainsi séparé de lui, lui crevait le cœur, et qu'aucune de leurs rencontres n'étaient dues au hasard.

Tous les jours, Kratos descendait sur terre pour ne serait-ce qu'entrapercevoir son fils, même si celui-ci n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait. Et quand il n'y tenait plus, qu'il avait besoin d'entendre sa voix, il s'arrangeait pour le rencontrer. Parfois, il le poussait à bout, et Lloyd dégainait ses épées, et même si ça ne durait que quelques secondes, l'ange pouvait à peine l'effleurer.

Il avait honte de lui, se laisser ainsi dominer par des sentiments contre nature, de désirer à ce point son propre enfant. Il avait déjà assez fait de mal comme ça, assez écouté ses envies.

-Pardonne-moi, lâcha le mercenaire avant de se retourner pour partir.

A cet instant, Lloyd se releva brusquement.

-Te pardonner, s'écria-t-il, mais de quoi ?! De m'avoir manipulé ? De m'avoir menti ? De m'avoir... Abandonné ?

Au fur et à mesure, sa voix s'était atténuée, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un souffle, un sanglot. Mais le jeune héros se refusait à pleurer. En tout cas pas devant lui ; il avait déjà passé assez de nuit, seul dans un lit, à étouffer ses pleurs parce qu'il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi vide, parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu aussi froid.

-De t'avoir aimé cette nuit-là, répondit froidement Kratos en se retournant.

Lloyd resta interdit.

-Alors... Tu le regrettes ?

La vue du brun se brouillait, mais il se maîtrisait encore assez pour ne pas laisser couler son chagrin. Mais la réponse de son aîné lui transperçât le cœur.

-Oui.

Il l'avait dit. Froidement, impassible, son regard plongé dans celui de son fils. Kratos avait été parfait dans son mensonge, n'importe qui y aurait cru. La preuve : même Lloyd.

Le pauvre garçon se laissa tomber à genoux, ses jambes ne pouvant plus le soutenir. Il se demandait même s'il pensait à respirer. Puis, soudainement, il se mit à hurler.

-Tu regrettes ?! Tu regrettes le seul moment de bonheur avec toi auquel je peux me rattacher !! J'avais pensé que c'était honnête, que tu m'avais enfin ouvert ton cœur, que cette nuit là, tu m'avais offert quelque chose d'irremplaçable, de pure ! Mais même ça, même ça tu le détruis, tu le souilles...

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Lloyd se plia en deux et se mit à pleurer. Toutes ses bonnes résolutions tombaient en éclats, il se moquait d'avoir l'air faible. Alors, même pendant cette dernière nuit, Kratos lui avait menti ? De toute façon, ça ne devrait pas lui faire tant de mal. Ce n'était qu'un ennemi, un traître. Il ne devait pas aimer son ennemi...

-Lloyd...

L'ange amorça un pas vers le jeune garçon. Pur, ce moment ? Il ne l'avait jamais été... Ce n'était pas cette nuit qu'il souillait, c'était Lloyd qu'il avait souillé. Et s'il continuait à s'approcher ainsi de lui, il le souillerait encore. L'ange méritait la damnation, mais pas son fils, pas à cause de ses mensonges. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de Lloyd, toujours roulé en boule, le dos agité de soubresauts.

-Lloyd, m'aimes tu ?

Il n'eut pour réponse qu'un sanglot plus fort que les autres. Alors il s'agenouilla devant son fils, et le força à le regarder en prenant délicatement son visage entre ses doigts.

-Lloyd, nous sommes allé trop loin. C'était une erreur.

OoOoO

Hima, la nuit.

Une chambre dans la seule et unique auberge de la montagne. Deux lits, chacun à un bout de la pièce, face à la porte d'un côté, à une grande fenêtre à demi-ouverte pour profiter de la fraîcheur nocturne de l'autre. Assis sur le lit gauche, un bel homme aux cheveux auburn, torse nu et dos au mur, semblait perdu dans ses pensées, le visage fermé. Roulé en boule en travers de l'autre lit, un jeune garçon brun, en pantalon rouge et large marcel blanc, le fixait d'un air boudeur, serrant contre lui son oreiller.

Le silence durait depuis trop longtemps pour ce dernier, qui émit une sorte de couinement.

-Kratos...

Pas de réaction du lit en face. Deuxième tentative. Troisième, quatrième, cinquième... Puis, finalement, un oreiller vola dans la pièce. Kratos leva le bras juste à temps pour dévier la trajectoire du coussin, sans pour autant lever les yeux d'un objet qu'il tenait fermement dans sa main droite.

-Kratos ! Tu vas m'écouter à la fin ?!

-Pourquoi faire, demanda indifféremment le mercenaire. Tu as quelque chose d'intelligent à dire ?

Lloyd resta quelques instant surpris, avant de pousser un grognement vexé. Puis, il se leva, traversa la courte distance qui le séparait du lit jumeau, et se posta fermement en face de son aîné.

-Je t'aime.

Kratos se crispa un peu plus, la tête toujours basse, et souffla :

-Tu ne devrais pas dire ça.

-Pourquoi ?

La question avait été posée avec innocence, d'un ton badin, comme si rien au monde ne pouvait l'empêcher de dire ou de penser ça. Comme aucune réponse ne venait, Lloyd entreprit d'escalader le lit et le mercenaire, à la grande surprise de ce dernier. Sans qu'il ait rien pu faire, le brun avait entouré sa taille de ses jambes, et avait déposé un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Kratos ne protesta même pas, plongeant son regard brûlant dans celui, naïf, de son seul enfant. Ne voyant aucune résistance, Lloyd se blottit un peu plus contre le mercenaire, sa joue contre son épaule, des mèches de cheveux lui chatouillant le nez. Son regard se posa quelques secondes sur la main de Kratos, posée sur le lit, et d'où dépassait une petite chaînette dorée. Il le sentit tressaillir quand il serra ses doigts sur cette main crispée.

-Ce médaillon te fait du mal, pas vrai, demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

-C'est un souvenir du bonheur passé, répondit placidement le mercenaire.

Lloyd se redressa, ses lèvres à quelques millimètres de celles de son vis-à-vis, leur front se touchant.

-Si ça te fait mal, ne vis pas dans le souvenir.

Ses lèvres se rapprochaient de plus en plus, et juste avant qu'elle ne rencontre celles de Kratos, il murmura :

-Construis un autre bonheur...

Un autre bonheur ? Kratos ressassait ces mots alors que sa langue franchissait les lèvres du jeune garçon. Ce bonheur, dans ces instants là, il avait l'impression qu'il était tout prés.

Depuis combien de temps son fils et lui étaient-ils devenus si proches ? Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus. Un beau matin, il s'était réveillé, le visage de Lloyd à quelques centimètres du sien. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de le repousser quand Lloyd l'avait embrassé.

Leurs lèvres ne se séparaient toujours pas, alors Kratos les fit basculer grâce un coup de reins, se retrouvant allongé sur le jeune garçon. Lloyd était vraiment trop mignon avec cet air interloqué sur le visage, et Kratos ne put retenir un petit rire. Il l'empêcha de se plaindre en l'embrassant longuement et passionnément, ses mains parcourant son torse. Lloyd gémit légèrement à ce contact, se serrant un peu plus contre le mercenaire. Finalement, ce dernier s'éloigna de son cadet, et le fixa intensément.

-Lloyd, est-ce que tu es sur que tu veux que je continue ?

Le brun ne répondit pas tout de suite. Enfin, il enroula ses bras autour du cou de Kratos pour l'attirer à lui.

-Demain, répondit-il, nous serons peut-être morts. Alors, je veux être avec toi. Même si j'ai un peu peur, ajouta-t-il en ricanant de gêne.

Kratos lui sourit pour le rassurer, avant de déposer ses lèvres sur le ventre découvert de son fils.

Cette nuit là, la lumière de la lune baigna cette chambre à Hima, éclairant les corps des deux nouveaux amants, leurs soupirs se mélangeant, leurs corps et leurs âmes à l'unisson.

OoOoO

Kratos sentit une larme couler entre ses doigts, alors que son fils le fixait sans vraiment comprendre.

-Lloyd, tu ne dois pas m'aimer, tu dois m'oublier, ordonna-t-il froidement.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ! J'ai essayé, s'emporta soudain le brun, j'ai tenté de toutes mes forces de ne plus penser à toi, mais je n'y arrive pas.

Il se blottit contre Kratos, comme il l'avait fait si souvent, son visage enfoui dans le torse du mercenaire, qui, comme par réflexe, l'entoura de ses bras, l'embrassant délicatement sur le front.

-Nous sommes obligés de nous combattre ?

Non, il ne devait pas. Il ne devait pas aimer son ennemi...

-Crois-moi, j'aimerais ne pas avoir à le faire.

Non, il ne devait pas. Il ne devait pas aimer son fils...

-Alors pourquoi, supplia le jeune garçon en s'éloignant de Kratos, pourquoi est-ce qu'on oublie pas tout ?

Tout, il voulait tout oublier. Les mots, froids et tranchants de Kratos, leur combat, leur animosité, les règles... Il ne voulait se souvenir que de son amour, que de ces instants gravés à jamais en lui où le mercenaire laissait tomber son masque d'indifférence.

-Parce qu'on ne peut pas mener sa vie en dehors de la réalité. C'est ça, assumer ses responsabilités, être digne de protéger quelqu'un. Colette compte sur toi.

Lloyd resta quelques instants sans rien dire, évitant le regard de Kratos, qui avait toujours ses bras autour de lui. Le brun revint à sa position initiale, se serrant un peu plus contre son ennemi.

-Dis, Kratos, souffla-t-il en agrippant la tenue de ce dernier, tu as quelqu'un à protéger ? Quelqu'un qui compte plus que tout à tes yeux.

Lloyd ne pouvait le voir, mais à ces mots, Kratos souri douloureusement, sa main caressant les cheveux de son fils. Après un long silence, il parla avec lassitude.

-Oui... Mais je suis indigne d'elle. Je ne sais que la faire souffrir, et je ne pourrais jamais la rendre heureuse. Je ne peux que vivre dans la réalité, face à mes erreurs, face à elle.

Il soupira en resserrant son étreinte. Il ne devrait pas faire ça, ne pas dire ça. Il n'aurait même pas du intervenir dans le bar. Les choses allaient trop loin, mais il n'avait ni la force, ni l'envie de les arrêter.

Lentement, presque avec hésitation, Lloyd se libéra des bras de Kratos, et approcha son visage du sien, leurs lèvres à quelques centimètres de distance, leur souffle se mélangeant.

-Oublions, murmura Lloyd, ses yeux brillant de détermination, oublions la réalité, les autres, rien qu'une nuit.

-La douleur n'en sera que plus grande au moment de se séparer, lorsqu'il faudra combattre à nouveau, faire comme si rien n'avait existé.

-Peut-être.

-Sûrement.

Leurs lèvres se caressèrent pour la première fois depuis un long moment, une éternité pour eux. Lloyd étouffa un cri de surprise quand Kratos se redressa en le soulevant légèrement, de manière à approfondir le baiser. Il dévorait la bouche de Lloyd comme si sa vie en dépendait, et ce dernier se laissait faire sans rien trouver à redire.

Ils se séparèrent enfin, trop tôt à leur goût, haletant, et les joues un peu roses.

-C'est d'accord, commença Kratos avec lenteur, oublions. Rien que pour une nuit, oublions tout.

OoOoO

-Sheena, couina Zélos, arrêtes un peu de t'inquiéter, c'est un grand garçon...

L'élu était on ne peut plus déprimé. Au lieu de courir les jupons, et d'engranger de nouvelles conquêtes, il s'était retrouvé, par un malheureux concours de circonstances, à aider la belle ninja à retrouver Lloyd. Leur quête les avait menés à l'hôtel, où Sheena avait tambouriné pendant prés de dix minutes à la porte de la chambre du jeune garçon, espérant qu'il ouvrirait. Maintenant, elle entreprenait de passer le couloir au peigne fin, au cas où Lloyd se serait caché derrière un pot de fleur...

La ninja était trop absorbée par ses recherches pour entendre un bruit mât, comme quelqu'un qu'on plaque contre une porte. Ce détail n'avait pas échappé à Zélos, qui faisait de gros effort pour ne pas laisser tomber sa mâchoire au sol.

Sous ses yeux, Lloyd, dos à la porte de sa chambre essayait de l'ouvrir d'une main en tâtonnant à la recherche de la poignée. En effet, l'autre était un peu trop occupée à passer sous la tunique d'un séraphin censé être son ennemi mortel, les lèvres prisonnières de celles de ce dernier. Enfin, et tout à fait par hasard, la porte céda, les entraînant dans une chute qui passa de nouveau inaperçue aux yeux et aux oreilles de Sheena.

Elle se redressa brusquement quand elle entendit une porte claquer, et Zélos éclater de rire.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, abruti ?!

-Rien, pouffa l'abruti, je crois juste qu'on a plus besoin de s'inquiéter pour Lloyd, il gère très bien sa vie tout seul.

Sans rien comprendre, l'invocatrice se laissa entraîner par le rouquin hors de l'hôtel.

OoOoO

Kratos, torse nu et à genoux au-dessus de Lloyd, admirait ce dernier, sans bouger. La chemise ouverte, les cheveux ébouriffés, les oreillers d'un blanc immaculés contrastant avec leurs bruns, la lumière de la pleine lune, à peine filtrée par de fin rideau en tulle, l'éclairant d'un éclat étrange, presque surnaturel. Dans ses grands yeux marrons, on ne distinguait qu'une chose : l'amour.

Kratos eût soudain honte. Lloyd se donnait ainsi à lui, en toute confiance, sans se douter du lien qui les unissait.

-Je ne suis qu'un menteur, fit-il brusquement.

Il poursuivi devant l'air interloqué de son fils.

-Tu ne connais pas toute la vérité sur moi. Si c'était le cas, je te dégoûterais...

Contre toute attente, Lloyd se redressa sur ses coudes en souriant affectueusement.

-Ne fais pas ce genre d'hypothèse, ça n'arrivera jamais.

Avant que le mercenaire ait pu protester, il l'embrassa.

-Et même si je savais tout, j'oublierais pour ce soir. Alors, c'est sans importance.

Il fit courir ses lèvres sur la mâchoire de Kratos avant de s'attaquer à son cou, ce dernier rejetant la tête en arrière pour lui faciliter l'accès.

Alors ça n'était pas grave ? Quoi donc au fait ? Il avait oublié...

Pendant que Lloyd effleurait du bout de la langue la jugulaire de l'ange, le faisant frissonner de plaisir, ce dernier se décida à agir. Il caressa le torse imberbe de son cadet, puis son dos, le sentant se tendre sous ses doigts. Il retira la chemise rouge avec une lenteur extrême, couvrant de baiser chaque parcelle de peau découverte, Lloyd respirant de plus en plus vite. Ce dernier ne put retenir un gémissement quand Kratos mordilla un de ses tétons, le léchant avec application, avant de passer à l'autre, ses mains dégrafant avidement les bretelles et le pantalon du brun. Ce dernier rougit légèrement devant sa nudité, arrachant un rire au mercenaire, qui l'embrassa pour le rassurer.

Ce fut au tour de Kratos de se laisser déshabiller, par des mains hésitantes et peu expertes, mais qui pourtant ne le laissait pas de marbre. La fougue des premiers instants de leurs retrouvailles s'était dissipée, et les deux amants prenaient leur temps, voulant faire durer au maximum ce plaisir éphémère.

Et c'est avec une lenteur extrême, se dominant au maximum, que Kratos pénétra Lloyd, ce dernier fermant les yeux et se mordant l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas crier de douleur. Le mercenaire l'embrassa délicatement sur le front, serrant la main que Lloyd avait posée sur sa joue. Au bout de quelques instants, il commença à bouger les reins, et les soupirs de douleur se transformèrent rapidement en exclamations de plaisir. L'ange se sentait grisé par la sensation de la peau de Lloyd se frottant à la sienne, d'entendre son prénom murmuré ainsi à son oreille, de sentir le corps en dessous de lui se cambrer de plaisir, de son cadet le couvrant de baiser...

La grande chambre de l'hôtel de luxe était devenue un lieu à part, loin du monde extérieur et des souffrances quotidiennes, remplie de soupirs et de mots d'amour, de caresses et de baisers.

Un souffle de vent traversa la grande fenêtre entrouverte, soulevant les fins rideaux de tulle blanc, et caressa les deux hommes qui venait d'atteindre le summum du plaisir à quelques secondes d'intervalles.

OoOoO

L'aube approchait, et Lloyd était blotti contre Kratos, ce dernier passant négligemment ses mains dans la chevelure brune de son amant. D'ici quelques minutes, ils devraient se souvenir. Se quitter encore une fois, une dernière fois, et ce serait encore plus douloureux qu'avant. Peu à peu, ils prenaient conscience que leur choix n'était peut-être pas le meilleur, mais ils s'en moquaient : même s'ils devaient se combattre, au fond de leur cœur, ils se souviendraient de cette nuit, de cette nuit où tout n'avait été qu'oubli. De cette nuit où tous leurs sentiments, jusque là refoulés avait explosés, et qu'ils s'étaient aimés, rejetant leurs buts, leurs amis, leurs devoirs...

Et c'est pour ça que Lloyd, en regardant son ange se lever et se rhabiller lentement, se contenta de pleurer silencieusement. Il n'essaya pas d'empêcher Kratos de partir, alors qu'il savait qu'une fois la porte franchie, ils redeviendraient ennemis, et qu'ils n'auraient plus aucun espoir d'être à nouveaux ensemble.

Mais le jeune garçon était heureux, tout comme son père : ils avaient au moins pu se dire adieu.

FIN


End file.
